


As It Seems

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and Harry just wants to live a normal life – but when has his life ever been normal? A chance encounter with his nemesis turns his life upside down and suddenly everything is as it should be, but nothing is as it seems. Slash. Post DH AU. EWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or any of the associate characters – JK Rowling did an amazing job creating the Harry Potter universe, and I'm just taking the boys out for a spin, basically cos I think that the whole "Nineteen Years Later" was a crock, and Draco and Harry should have been the ones living happily ever after. So I borrow them and make it happen, purely for my own nefarious pleasure!

August 1998

Harry arched his body into the warmth behind him. After his breakup from Ginny, it has been so long since he woke up to someone else in his bed, and he relished the aches in various places in his body. Moist breath brushed the back of his neck, and he rolled over, eyes still closed, seeking out the other’s lips. Their legs entwined, arms wound around each other, mouths met in a slow, lingering kiss. The brush of stubble against Harry’s jaw awoke memories of the previous night, and he could now feel the heat of gravel rash on his skin, in places he would never have dreamed.

The kiss heated up, lips opening to permit entry to questing tongues, their hands drifted over each other’s backs, hips began to rock, and Harry gasped as he felt the pressure of another man’s cock against his own. He needed to see this, so he made a concerted effort to open his eyes. He knew who he had shared his bed with last night, but it was still a bit of a shock to his system to see silver grey eyes staring back at him, white blond hair in disarray, so different from Malfoy’s usual slicked back do.

“Morning…” Harry stuttered out as Malfoy snaked a hand down between them, grasping both of their pricks and starting a sure and steady stroke, up and down, up and down, pausing occasionally to smear their combined precum to ease the path of hand over sensitive skin.

Malfoy said nothing, but just leaned forward to bring their mouths together again as he increased pressure and pace. He canted his hips forward, bringing their lower halves closer together. Harry lost himself in the overwhelming sensations, whimpers and moans escaping his mouth with increasing frequency. He scrabbled against Malfoy’s back as his release approached, buried his head in Malfoy’s shoulder, and shuddered when he felt Malfoy reciprocate.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped out, feeling his balls draw up. “Ah… Malfoy, _fuck!_ ” he all but screamed as Malfoy sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder. Hot wetness burst forth between them as they rocked, and Malfoy stroked them both through their pleasure. He modulated the pressure and speed perfectly, drawing out every sensation without it becoming uncomfortable, until he just held them both loosely as their pricks softened. “Oh my god…” Harry whispered, his breath finally returning to something close to normal.

He felt Malfoy smile against his shoulder. “You can call me god if you want to, Potter.”

Harry just chuckled, and they lay in silence a few moments longer. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Malfoy tensed and pulled back, his eyes flicking back and forth between Harry’s. There was almost a visible debate going on behind those grey eyes, until he seemed to come to a decision. “You might be an uncultured half-blood Potter, but it would be polite of you to offer me use of your facilities first,” he sneered, but his face softened when he added, “but after a shower, yes, I would like some breakfast.”

Harry, whose smile had faltered during the earlier part of Malfoy’s response, grinned widely and slid out of bed. A quick _Accio_ and some fluffy blue towels sailed into the bedroom. “Here you go. Bathroom’s first door on your left.  I’ll wash up in the downstairs bathroom quickly and then I’ll see what I can rustle up.”

Malfoy just watched with an amused look as Harry walked out of the bedroom, seemingly unaware of his nakedness.

Harry raced through his shower, his mind drifting to their activities the previous night as his hands soaped up different areas of his body. He remembered tumbling into bed, marvelling at the reality of taking Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ , into his bed. Every contact, every sensation, had been a revelation. Sex with Ginny had always been pleasant, but that was about the most he could say about it. Sex with _Malfoy_ , however… there was no comparison. He recalled the pressure, the tightness as he had sunk his cock into Malfoy’s arse. It had felt like coming home. Where Ginny was a little boyish in looks, she was all curves and softness in comparison to Malfoy’s sharp angles and lean muscle.

He turned off the shower and cast a drying charm, opting for speed over muggle habit this morning. Now he just had to convince Malfoy that they could make something work – Gryffindor and Slytherin, Boy Who Lived and Former Death Eater. Harry’s stomach twisted when he realised the obstacles they would face, but this was worth it. He just had to convince Malfoy of the same, and he was going to start over breakfast.

Harry was placing crisp pieces of bacon on some paper towel to drain when he heard Malfoy enter the kitchen. “Coffee?” he asked, not turning around.

There was a moment of silence before Malfoy replied with a quiet “Yes, thank you.”

Harry poured the coffee and turned to place them on the table, only to find Malfoy had crossed the room and was standing bare inches away. “Here you go,” Harry offered one of the mugs to Malfoy. “I’ve got bacon, and toast is almost ready. It’s not much…” His voice drifted off when Malfoy raised a hand to Harry’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy whispered, just as Harry felt the tell-tale pressure of a wand pressed to his temple. He barely had time to curse himself for letting down his guard before Malfoy whispered one more word. “ _Obliviate._ ”

**~TBC~**

****


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting the first chapter - RL has been kicking my arse, with work going insane, plus getting pretty sick a couple of times. I can't guarantee a fortnightly posting schedule at the moment, so thanks to those who have the patience to stick with this. Thanks to everyone who left reviews.

**_"Harry Potter Missing - Foul Play Suspected"_ **

* * *

**_“Potter Disappearance – Aurors Investigate”_ **

* * *

**_“Malfoy Suspected – Witness Comes Forward”_ **

* * *

**_"Death Eater Resurgence? Malfoy Interrogated"_ **

* * *

**_"Potter Safe!"_ **

_A brief press conference was held at the Ministry of Magic today. Miss Hermione Granger, and her fiancée Mister Ronald Weasley, read out a brief statement from Mister Harry Potter._

_Potter states "Due to some personal circumstances, I have chosen to take a sabbatical, away from London and the Wizarding community. I regret any distress my unannounced departure has caused." He further requested that Aurors desist in their efforts to locate him, and cease interrogating former Death Eaters._

_Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt verified the authenticity of the communication, stating that Aurors had thoroughly checked the missive for forgeries. Further private correspondence between Mister Potter and the Minister had reassured him that The Chosen One is safe._

_The full statement can be found in the editorial on page 3. "The Life and Times of The Chosen One" - Page 6. "Minister Shacklebolt - Losing His Touch?" - Page 7. "Granger-Weasley Wedding - All the Details!" - Page 22._

* * *

Draco sighed with disgust and banished the _Daily Prophet_ to the fireplace. He watched with satisfaction as the parchment curled, blackened and disintegrated in the flames.  His office was still in disarray after the Aurors had executed a search warrant on the Manor. He was grateful that his parents hadn't lived to see him fall so low, and firmly pressed down on the pain that twinged at the thought of his family.

After a brief effort at straightening up his desk, he gave up and summoned some firewhisky, slouching down in an armchair in front of the fire and drinking straight from the bottle. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to sleep with Potter, but knew that no good could come of it. He could see the headline now: **_"Former Death Eater Corrupts Chosen One!"_** For just a few hours, he felt like the missing part of his life had slotted into place, but in the cold light of day, he knew it couldn't last. It had cut him deeply to cast the spell, even though he knew it was for the best. Potter would be better off.

What he hadn't expected, was for Potter to disappear that very day. Draco didn't spend much time with other people, but when Pansy had visited to gossip about “The Chosen One's” disappearance, it had been hard to hide the distress. His fear had mounted when Stan Shunpike had come forward with a witness account of Harry lip-locked with Draco the night before he disappeared. Draco could only be grateful he had the presence of mind to use Potter's wand to cast the _Obliviate_ , so a _Priori Incantatem_ performed by the Aurors on his own wand had come up clean.

When the questioning by Aurors had suddenly ceased, Draco had been left baffled, until he saw today's issue of the Daily Prophet. He now wished he hadn't burned the paper so quickly before he had a chance to read the full press release. He sighed and tipped back his head to swallow more firewhisky. One night. He would allow himself one night to wallow. Tomorrow, he would get back to trying to redeem the Malfoy name.

* * *

After six months of trying to improve his position in Wizarding society, the only conclusion Draco could come to was that his only skill was mimicking his father. With the prejudice against former Death Eaters, combined with a lack of cronies at his beck and call, Draco Malfoy amounted to very little in the Wizarding world. No one wanted a Malfoy galleon, and people were still suspicious of his involvement in Harry’s disappearance.

Now three years after the defeat of Voldemort, Draco hid his face in his hands for a few moments, and wished for his younger days, the days before he went to Hogwarts, the days before the return of Voldemort. The letter on the desk in front of him mocked his attempts. His solicitors had informed him that his vaults in Gringotts were now in arrears, his only option to meet the penalties imposed by the Ministry was to concede the Manor.

The fireplace flared to life, Pansy’s head appearing in the green flames. “Is it true?” she whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the fire.

Draco didn’t uncover his face, but nodded silently.

“I’m coming through.” Her voice brooked no argument, and despite the negative shake of his head, Pansy was soon standing in his office, brushing soot from her clothes. “Draco, darling, you knew this was the likely outcome.”

He finally looked up at her, trying for an expression of disdain but failing miserably. “I tried, I tried everything.”

Pansy walked over and wrapped an arm around him. “I know you did. I was lucky, Blaise remained untainted, and our marriage has allowed me to stay in Wizarding society.” She sighed heavily. “Did you try Lord Greengrass again?”

Draco winced. “Since Potter’s disappearance, he says I no longer have ‘appropriate standing’. He was willing to overlook the lack of financial contribution in a merger of the families, but my name is now filth in pureblood circles. And any allusion to me being ‘otherwise inclined’ is not to be borne.”

“And,” Pansy hesitated, then pushed forward, “there’s no way you can lean on Potter for influence?” She drew back just in time as Draco whipped out his wand.

“Don’t!” he declared viciously.

She held her hands up in surrender. “I won’t. I’m sorry.” Draco relaxed his stance a little. “What will you do?”

“I have no choice. I will have my solicitors draw up the papers to transfer ownership of the Manor to the Ministry. From there…” he looked around his office with despair. “From there, I don’t know.”

Pansy steeled herself. “Draco, darling, I think it’s time you accepted some assistance,” she held up a hand to forestall Draco’s interruption. “For the time being, you know there is no place for you in Wizarding society, pureblood or no.” Her eyes softened at his look of defeat. “Blaise’s mother has just remarried. Giorgio is muggle born, and he owns a chain of hotels in Italy. He’s just signed on for a new hotel in London, and is recruiting staff to be trained for the opening next year.”

“A muggle hotel?” Draco asked in confusion. “I don’t know a thing about living amongst muggles.”

“With a bit of wrangling, I think I can get you into a muggle assimilation course. I don’t know if they would accept you as you are, but with a glamour and some falsified documents, you could be my distant cousin. The course would give you enough information to be able to enter the hotel training program, and with some further coaching after hours…” Pansy went on to tell Draco of Paolo, Blaise’s step brother, who was a Squib. “Paolo could help you through the hospitality training.”

Another glance at the letter on his desk steeled Draco’s resolve. “Fine. There’s nothing holding me here, and Merlin knows I wouldn’t make it in muggle London without help. When do I start?”

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone. I hope to post once a fortnight. Leave me some love in the reviews and let me know what you think!


End file.
